With a smile
by raishin
Summary: a SangoXMiroku pairing. Sango just moved in their schoo when she met Miroku...


THis is my first Miroku X Sango fic, so be easy on me. PLease don't forget to review my fic. I want to get your comments and suggestions, and whether or not, i should continue this little fic.

This is just a small early Christmas gift for all those Miroku and Sango fans out there! enjoy reading. Set in the modern times wherein they are all in the same age studying at the same high school.

Disclaimer: i do not own any INUYASHA stuffs and characters. THey belong to their respectful owners...

**With a Smile**

**Chapter 1: Late for class**

"When things get tough, all you've got to do is smile and laugh it out."

Sango is getting ready for her new school. She just got transferred two weeks ago before school starts. She slipped on her white blouse matching up with her green skirt and tie. She bent down for her socks and shoes and grabbed her brown back pack. She is certainly ready now. She slid the door open and rushed down the street. Before she got too far, she went back and peeked inside their house and gave out a loud "I'm going now" good-bye to her mom. Nothing can ruin her day now, she hoped.

She got to class just in time before the bell actually rang. She placed herself near a window, isolated from the other students. Her classmates were talking to one another, about usual stuffs like, how's your summer, and, where did you go. Sango sighed and remained quiet waiting for the teacher. She wasn't expecting someone to notice her when a young girl, seemed to be her classmate, approached her. "Hi! Are you…new here?" the girl started. Sango blinked once and nodded at the smiling girl. "hey… nice to have someone new! By the way, I'm Kagome, and you are…" The girl waited a reply from the quiet Sango. "You can call me Sango." "oh..nice to meet ya' Sango" Kagome said cheerfully and left Sango alone in her confinement. 

After a seemingly long wait, their recognizable teacher appeared behind the room and greeted them starting off with a "good-morning" and "how's your summer." She introduced herself as being Ms. Ichiko. "Class, let us get to know each other. I know a lot of you know each other very well, but bare with me okay. This is my first time to see all of you." So by that, the class began to introduce themselves; telling their names and hobbies, their birthdays and basically, about themselves. Then at last, it was Sango's turn to speak now. She stood up shyly and started. "hi, my name is…" she was destructed by a loud bang of the door. Someone came in hurriedly, a boy, sweating and at the same time smiling. "Sorry ms." He said quickly and deposited his heavy loaded bag at a vacant sit in front. The teacher eyed him suspiciously and he just smiled. "as you were saying ms…" the teacher turned to the disrupted Sango and smiled. "Ahmm…" Sango started again. "my name is Sango and I just moved here last two weeks ago." "hey, a new kid!..Hi" the late boy shouted and the class laughed at unison. "and who might you be sir?" Ms. Ichiko inquired, addressing the late boy. The boy stood up with pride and said "I'm Miroku, nice to meet ya'…though you all know me, right?" and the class laughed again. The teacher sighed and went back to her desk. 

At lunch break, Sango was once again isolated. She brought out her own pack of sandwich and a soda pop. Kagome appeared behind her, startling her a bit. She apologized and invited Sango to come and join them. She led her to a small group eating lunch at the back of the cafeteria. "hey guys! This is Sango, she's the new kid." The group said "hi" to her and introduced themselves again. The small group includes a guy named Inuyasha, a girl named, Kikyou, a very quiet and arrogant Seisshoumaru and the late boy Miroku. She happened to glance at Miroku catching him smiling at her. She blushed a bit and turned away from him. Kagome, who sat beside Sango stood up and left to get some napkins. Miroku too, stood up and brought his lunch with him towards Sango's direction. He quickly placed his lunch beside Sango and sat down at Kagome's place. "hi" he said again, while facing Sango and eating his Sushi. Sango can't even looked at him. She just said "hi" while looking down at the table. "are ya' all right?" said Miroku warmly with concern, making Sango blush even more. "ahmm..yeah..i'm just fine" "so, you want a tour?" before Sango can answer, she was dragged by Miroku, holding her on the risk gently. She was surprised by the sudden move, but yet, felt relieved and at ease at the boy's grip. Miroku toured Sango around the school, while telling her some funny stories about the place. Sango admitted that she enjoyed his company and that she had a great time. 

End of chapter

*************************************************************************

notes: I know this is short, i'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but for now, Review..please^^ onegai


End file.
